unknown
by hermoine snape
Summary: An affair that last through out Hermione's seventh year changed her life for ever. this a one shot story of two lovers.


Author's Note: I own nothing.

Summary: Affair between Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger end with some unknown events. That changes their lives.

Rating: K+

* * *

Unknown

* * *

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger kept their love affair quiet from the students and staff. The affair started at the beginning of the year, but it was time to end it where it began. The witch knew it was time to let go and move on even if she couldn't bare to say good bye.

Hermione sat up and watched her lover who was peacefully sleeping. The candles glowed across his thin pale muscular frame. She smiled at his gentle.

She quietly got out of bed and slipped into her clothes. Hermione turned and laid an envelope on her pillow. She turned to walk away when he stirred. She walked over to Remus kissed him gently on the cheek and walked away without looking back.

Remus turned and stretched out his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione's side of the bed empty. H picked up envelope and pulled out the letter.

Darling,

This is the hardest letter I will ever have to write. You brought me greatest love. I have ever known. But it is time to end it where it began. We both know all things must come to an end.

I will always have apart of you with me anywhere life takes me. Please don't blame your self for me leaving it was my own doing. I love you and will never find another.

Love,

Athena

Remus folded up the tear stained letter and let his own silently fall. "I will always love you, Hermione," he whispered and packed his belongings and left Hogwarts.

Eight Months Later:

Hermione and mother, Anna were at London Medical Hospital. The witch was wheeled into room 262 and the nurse helped her into a bed.

Anna sat down in a chair next to her daughter's bed. "Hermione, you to tell him."

"No. I told you a broke his heart when I left."

"Sweetie…" Anna said only to be interrupted by her daughter.

"I said no. I've made up my mind."

Anna nodded, but didn't approve in her daughter's decision.

Six hours later…

Doctor Tunner walked into the room, "Are you ready dear?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes. I'm ready to get this little one out." She told him, took several deep breathes to ease her contractions.

He nodded and sat down on the stool. "Hermione on my count. I want to push. One. Two. Three. Push."

She took a deep breath and bared down.

"Good. Relax. Push." Doctor Trunner told Hermione.

Hermione screamed and gripped her mother's hand. "I'm going to kill him!"

Anna smiled, "We all say that sweetie."

"Push. Good only one more push," the doctor told the her one more time.

She nodded and pushed one last time and they heard a loud cry. She laid back in exhaustion.

"It's a healthy baby boy," and he handed the crying baby to his mother.

"What's his name?" Anna asked her daughter as she stroked her grandson's small hand.

"Jonathan Remus. Jon for short." Hermione answered.

****

The Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall led the first years into the great hall. She turned and faced the students and called their names. They were sorted into their houses.

Professor Lupin watched the first years when a boy caught his eye. He had sandy blonde hair, pale skin and honey brown eyes. Remus lend forward and watched the boy.

"Jonathan Granger." Professor McGonagall called.

The wizard sat down on the three leg stool and the hat barely touched his head when it yelled, Gryffindor!

The Deputy rolled up the scroll and joined the staff. Jon took a deep breath and walked up to the high table. "Professor I was told to give this to you," and he held out the letter.

"Thank you," Professor Lupin took the note without looking away from the boy.

Jon took his seat at the Gryffindor table. He watched the man open the note his mother had sent him. He chewed on his bottom.

Remus sat back and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It read:

I will always have apart of you with me.

The werewolf closed his eyes and looked at Jonathan with a slight warm smile. He had a son the with the woman he once loved.

****

Remus knocked on the headmaster's office door. He heard Albus call, "Enter."

He walked into the room and saw Albus and Minerva playing a game of chess.

Albus looked up, "Remus what do I owe for this surprise visit?"

"Why did Hermione tell me?" asked Remus and sat down in an arm chair.

"Hermione Granger?" Minerva stated, "We haven't heard from her in eleven years."

"Jonathan handed me this," and he handed the note to Minerva.

"I will always have apart of you with me." She read out loud. "Remus it doesn't make senesce."

"Jon looks like me at his age." Remus told the couple in thought.

"Yes he does," said Albus.

"But it doesn't make sense." said Minerva still trying figure out the meaning behind the message.

Remus took out a yellowish envelope and handed it to Minerva. "It's old so be careful. I've never let anyone read it in eleven years."

She nodded and silently read the old letter. The witch looked up in mild shock.

"How long did your affair last?"

"From the beginning of the year to the last of the year," and he took the letters and but them in his breast pocket.

"The boy has known for years, my boy. And from what I can tell she still loves you." Albus told him watching Remus nodded and left the office.

"Albus is Jonathan Granger Remus's son?"

He flick his wand and a piece of parchment flew into his hand and he handed to the witch.

"Jonathan Remus Granger. Oh dear, he is Remus's son."

Albus eyes twinkled.

"Albus what do you have planned?"

"You will find out soon."

"Check mate. I win once more." She said with a catlike grin.

"And so it seems."

****

The students gathered in the great hall for breakfast. The hall full of excrement and nerves. The new students trying to make friends.

"Albus where's the Charms professor?" asked the deputy.

"Don't worry. She'll be here soon."

The doors opened and a woman with brown curly hair, tone skin, honey brown eyes and slim figure walked into the hall. She wore dark navy blue robes that stopped an inch from the floor.

"Miss Granger is the new Charms professor." Minerva said in shock.

"Yes." Albus said with his eyes twinkling behind his half moon shape glasses.

Hermione walked down the ale and stopped at the Gryffindor table. She kneeled down in front of son. "Hi sweetie. Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know." Jon asked looking at his mother worryingly.

"Ok," and she continued down the ale to the head table.

"Remus is in his office."

Ah, yes. He's thinking and worrying." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Go to him child."

"Thank you, Albus." He nodded and she left the great hall.

****

Hermione stood in front of Remus's office door. She raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door. She heard voice call, "Enter."

The witch took a deep breath and opened the door. The wizard looked up. "Hello Remus."

He slowly stood up, "Why didn't you tell me I fathered a son." he said in a hurtful tone.

"I was scared," the tears rolled down her face. "I was seventeen. I was a child. I'm sorry. I meant what I said. I never found another. I haven't been with…anyone since our son was born. Please say something."

Remus quickly walked over to the witch. He took Hermione into his arms. She cried into his chest. He rubbed her back. "My beautiful Athena. I've never stopped loving you."

Hermione pulled back and he dried her tears with his thumbs.

"Jonathan is beautiful."

"He's so much like you." Remus smiled at Hermione. "I have to go."

"Why?" He asked suddenly not wanting her to leave.

"I have a class in ten minutes."

"A…a class."

"The Charms professor at your service." Hermione said with a slight bow.

He smiled and led her to his classroom door. She barely made it out the door, when Remus grabbed her hand. Hermione was shocked when she felt his lips on hers. She quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and pushed her against the door frame.

"Mum, Dad get a room!" Jon said in shock and embarrassment.

The couple pulled back and looked out the door. "Jonathan Remus!" Hermione scaled with a smile. She lend over, "Thanks for the idea." whispered the witch.

She ruffled his hair and walked out of the room.

"Oh too much information!" He said coving his ears.

Remus smiled, "Get use to it son."

Jon took his seat. The werewolf smiled he had love back in his life and a son he would treasure.

* * *

The End.

See the button. Push and review


End file.
